Benga
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Benga| jname=バンジロウ | tmname=Banjirō| image=Black 2 White 2 Benga.png‎| size=185px| caption=Artwork from | age=no| colors=yes| eyes=Red| hair=Red and orange| gender=Male| hometown=Unknown| region=Unova| relatives=Alder (grandfather)| trainer=yes| trainerclass= | game=yes| generation= | games= | leader=no| elite=no| champ=no| specialist=no| team=no| brain=no| anime=no| }} Benga (Japanese: バンジロウ Banjirō) is a Pokémon Trainer from Unova. He is Alder's grandson and the final of the Black Tower /White Treehollow . In the games Benga is a who appears in . After the has defeated Alder in Floccesy Town after becoming , Benga will rush in and tell his grandfather that he's successfully made it to the top of the Black Tower in Black City /deepest part of the White Treehollow in White Forest . Upon noticing the player, he urges them to challenge the facility as well and meet him there. Benga is encountered a couple times throughout the player's journey through the Black Tower /White Treehollow , until he's finally d as the of Area 10, the final area of the facility. After being defeated, he tells the player to come meet him at Alder's house in Floccesy Town. If the player then returns to the house with an empty slot in their party, Benga will give them a / as a , before returning to the Black Tower /White Treehollow . Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class=Boss Trainer |name=Benga |sprite=Spr B2W2 Benga.png |game=B2 |location=Black Tower |prize= |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |ability=Levitate |held=White Herb |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |ability=Sand Veil |held=Life Orb |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |ability=Flame Body |held=Focus Sash |move1=Quiver Dance|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Status |move2=Bug Buzz|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class=Boss Trainer |name=Benga |sprite=Spr B2W2 Benga.png |game=W2 |location=White Treehollow |prize= |pokemon=3}} | |gender=female |ability=Levitate |held=White Herb |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |ability=Inner Focus |held=Life Orb |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dragon Dance|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Status |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |ability=Flame Body |held=Focus Sash |move1=Quiver Dance|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Status |move2=Bug Buzz|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} Gives away Quotes ;Floccesy Town :"Gramps! I did it! I did it! I DID it! The Black Tower /White Treehollow ! I made it to the top /deepest part !" :"Hey! Gramps! You know how strong I am! Hey, hey!" :"Who's ?" :"I knew it! That Trainer smells tough!" :"No! I know that Trainer's strong! And I want to battle! But those Pokémon haven't been through enough! Me! And my Pokémon! We climbed to the top /made it to the deepest part of the Black Tower /White Treehollow ! You do that too! There we'll see who's stronger! Let's try hard to be the best! Later! Gramps and !" ;Black Tower /White Treehollow * Area 3 Boss Trainer room :"This area is no problem, right? For you guys. I mean, you have your Pokémon with you. Right! Keep on going with your Pokémon! I'll be waiting for you higher up /down below !" * Area 6 elevator room :"Oh, hey! You made it this far, huh? You and your Pokémon sure make a great team! I tell you, it's the teamwork between humans and Pokémon that brought the world to where it is today. Throughout history we've complemented each other to overcome all obstacles! It might be that this place exists so we can experience that history firsthand! See you around!" * Before battle :"Back in Grampa Alder's house. We promised, remember? We're gonna compete with each other. And see who's stronger!" * After being defeated :"So exciting! You and your Pokémon's combination! Amazing teamwork! Places where humans can't go alone. Places where Pokémon don't think to go. You can go anywhere with teamwork. Between Trainers and Pokémon! Like you and me! I'm glad you understand that now! Hey! Hey!! Hey!!! You'd better come to Grampa's house! You know where it is: in Floccesy Town! I'll give you something awesome! It's a promise, OK?" ;Rematch (after receiving / in Floccesy Town) * Before battle :"You and us! Our Pokémon! The strength we have! We'll give it our all! No holding back! * After being defeated :"So exciting! My grampa was the ! But Trainers like you are even stronger! We just need to keep competing! Then we can keep aiming higher! As Pokémon Trainers! And as people! And it's all thanks to our Pokémon! Come again! I want to keep aiming higher! ;Floccesy Town (after defeating Benga) :"Hey! Hey! Hey! It was a promise! Between me and you! We had the best match! This is to remember it by! Raise this Gible /Dratini ! * If the player's party is full :"Hey! What's going on? Your party's full, huh? OK! OK! Got it! I'll wait here!"'' * After receiving the Gible /Dratini :"I'll leave it with you! Take good care of it! Player character! I'll be waiting for you in the Black Tower /White Treehollow !" Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Benga first appeared in PS541. He is a first-year student at the Aspertia City Trainers' School, alongside , , Hugh, Leo, , , and . On the first day of school, Benga fought in a battle against Blake, Hugh and Leo, which led to Benga's suspension. After his suspension period had ended, Benga returned to school, only to find that his class had gone off to Castelia City on a trip. Following their tracks, Benga traveled to Castelia with Marlon, only to witness the city getting frozen by the Plasma Frigate. Benga and Marlon found the class, unconscious but unharmed, and took them to the Marine Tube to recuperate. Once the class had woken up, Benga and Marlon explained everything to them, and revealed that they are gathering forces to help launch a counterattack against Team Plasma. Pokémon is Benga's first known Pokémon. He was first seen assisting Benga by carrying firewood to help Benga's classmates recuperate from the cold caused by Castelia City being frozen. On Benga's first day of school, Gabite, then a , was used to battle , Hugh, and Leo, but was defeated. None of Gabite's moves are known.}} is Benga's second known Pokémon. It was first seen assisting Benga by setting some firewood alight to help Benga's classmates recuperate from the cold caused by Castelia City being frozen. Due to the Marine Tube being an enclosed space, Marlon put out the flames with his . On Benga's first day of school, Volcarona, then a , was used to battle , Hugh, and Leo, but was defeated. None of Volcarona's moves are known.}} Trivia * Benga wears a necklace of Poké Balls in a similar manner to his grandfather, Alder. Names Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Battle facility leaders Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon de:Magno es:Guayo fr:Guajava it:Fedio ja:バンジロウ zh:蕃石郎